


Just Avoid the Cat Please

by ariesspicy



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Work In Progress, changki rise, eventually part of the Jackson Wang cinematic universe, humans magically transformed into animals, may or may not be inspired by 90s kid show, no beta we die like ladies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariesspicy/pseuds/ariesspicy
Summary: Kihyun and his roommate Shownu adopt a mysterious cat.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Just Avoid the Cat Please

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted fic in FOREVER. So, this was begun from (shoutout!) a prompt challenge with Yellowtaffeta and EmiAysu, thank you!! Here's to posting more!  
> Please be kind TT I'm very new to actually posting things I write.

Kihyun didn’t usually remember his dreams. Usually they were nothing remarkable.

The past few nights were really strange though. He kept on having the feeling that there was something he was supposed to remember.

Nothing really big had changed in his life recently. His roommate Shownu rescued a cat he had found outside their apartment. It was good to have an animal to take care of though it hid from him a lot of the time.

He went to bed as usual, he had a very strict bedtime routine and adhered to going to bed at the same time every night at 11pm.

He found himself in a park, not one he had ever been before. The colors of the grass and trees were vivid shades of green as if in summer. There was a lake before him, blue and clear with some people floating by in silly boats that looked like ducks.

He suddenly noticed someone was sitting next to him on the park bench and jumped.

“Hey.” It was a boy that seemed around his same age with dark hair, wearing a purple jacket.

“H-hey.”

“So… I don’t know how many times I’m gonna need to do this.” the other boy said, scratching the back of his head and ruffling his hair. “It’s getting kind of awkward for me.”

“What is?”

“...this”, the other boy replied, waving his arm around at their surroundings.

“The park?”

“Um… not really. Nice dream by the way.”, he says, avoiding eye contact and looking out at the lake.

“Thanks”, now that it’s established that he is indeed dreaming. “Well… is it a problem you have with someone?” Kihyun isn’t really sure what he’s saying.

“Kind of.”

“Is there anything I can do to-uh-help you?”

“Yes”, the other boy replies shortly, sighing and folding his hands in his lap. “I need you to remember this.”

“And I thought I could make it more memorable by adding these” he continues, gesturing to the funny-looking duck boats on the lake. “And this” he points to a squirrel sitting on its haunches staring up at them.

“Oh.” Kihyun replies. “Well those are silly. I don’t know where you got the idea for those. I’ll probably remember the squirrel though.” as he offers an almond, he’s not sure where he got those, to the squirrel.

“Right? Ok, well then”, the other boy stretches his arms and settles back down on the bench. “The thing is, I’m a cat,” he says, staring at Kihyun.

“Ok?”

“I mean, I’m the cat. Alright? And I need you to do something for me.”

“What cat?”

“I’m the cat that your roommate brought in. And I need you to do something for me.” his face scrunches up and he suddenly prays up at the sky “Pleeeeaaaaassse I need you to remember!”

Kihyun is very thrown off by the sudden outburst from the other boy.

“Please, Kihyun, I neeeed you to remember”, he grasps at Kihyun’s hands.

“How… do you know my name?”, Kihyun’s eyes shifting suspiciously.

The other boy releases his hands and scoots away on the bench a bit.

“Right. I’m sorry. I should have introduced myself first. I’m Changkyun, but your roommate is just calling me ‘Cat’ right now.”

“You’re our cat?”

“Yes”, Chankyun doesn’t get exasperated anymore. He’s gone through this many times already but he doesn’t want to hurt Kihyun’s feelings.

“Ok, if you’re our cat, what uhhh color is my bedroom?”

“Blue,” Changkyun crosses his arms. “Is that really the best you’ve got? What if I was a weird creeper trying to prove this? I would be able to look in and see the color of your room if I had binoculars or something.”

Kihyun blinks, a little perturbed and the wrinkles on his chin popping out as he frowns.

“Yeah, maybe you are a weird creeper,” he pokes Chankyun’s chest and he flinches. “Ok. What did Shownu make for breakfast this morning?”

“His ‘Shownu Eggs-and-Spam-and-Rice Special’”

Kihyun sighs. “Ok, that’s pretty good”, he looks out at the duck boats in thought. “Is that enough of an interrogation?”

“And I also know about your Song Hye-Kyo signed postcard that you keep in your desk drawer.”

Kihyun flusters, “You better not do anything, and I mean anything to that.”

“No, no, I’d never”, Changkyun holds his hands up in surrender. “You’ve got great taste”, he adds, a little too casually, also looking out at the duck boats.

Kihyun eyes the other boy suspiciously. He had black hair, just like the black cat in their apartment. But it shown in the sun with a few different tones of black, just like the cat when it lay in the windowsill in the sun. He noticed Changkyun’s nose in profile, unique with a rather high bridge. His skin was golden tan, his hands gripping the edge of the bench and his wrists looked a lot smaller than Kihyun’s. There was something distinctly cat-like about Changkyun but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

Kihyun remembers that he had a boy over a few days ago. In his bedroom. His face heats up as he realizes Changkyun was there, if he really was the cat. He tries not to think about that right now.

“Anyway, so if you are the cat, is it that all cats have a human form? Why are you in my dream?”

“Well this is getting kind of existential. I don’t know about other cats, but I was turned into a cat. I’m actually a human.”

“Are you going to tell me that you were turned into a cat by a witch or something?”

“Uh yeah. Actually it’s kind of like that.”

Changkyun didn’t ever claim to be someone that made good choices. It was a few weekends ago that he was out clubbing in Itaewon. He had just met a girl named Seola for a date earlier in the night. He had thought that they had hit it off pretty well, they had been texting for about a week on a dating app and had decided to finally meet up.

There was something that was unnerving to Changkyun about Seola, it was as if she could see right through to him. It made him kind of excited though, honestly.

“Had you met her before or something?” Kihyun asked.

“No, never. I mean I didn’t think that I had. And, well, after dinner we went out and met up with some of my guys. I don’t know what happened. I think I drank too much. The next thing I know, I wake up on the street and I’m a cat.”

Kihyun wrinkles his nose, frowning.

“Are you sure she didn’t drug you?”

“I don’t know. I’ve been a cat ever since. I swear I used to be a guy”, Changkyun laughs a little. “I remember she smiled at me, I think some of her friends were there too. And she pushed me, but that’s it. Things get kind of fuzzy. Or a lot fuzzy, because I’m a cat now I guess.”

“You’re sure that she did it?”

“There was something super witchy about her, Kihyun. Trust me.”

“O-ok. So. If I remember you from a dream, you’ll go back to being a human?”

“Here’s the thing. I need you to remember this so that you can help me.” He holds up his hands, fingers outstretched, looking Kihyun in the eyes. “I have to do 10 good deeds and then I’ll be changed back into a human. I can’t do it alone, I need you to help me.”

Kihyun pauses. “What defines a ‘good deed’? Like helping old ladies across the street?”

“Yes. I don’t really know”, Changkyun says, nonplussed.

Kihyun notices the landscape is fizzling a bit. Changkyun suddenly grabs his shoulders, Kihyun jumping in reaction.

“Before this goes all Inception, just listen to me.”, looking at him very seriously and very close. “Just remember R-E-M-E-M-B-E-R”, he spells out the word. Kihyun tries to swat at him.

“I know I know, you’re a cat!” Kihyun thinks Chankyun looks too comically serious, his eyes wide. The park is crumbling ominously though.

“Yes, please Kihyun, just that I’m a cat, just the cat part! Pleeaaaase!!”

“OK! Get off of me!!”, Kihyun struggles to move, the scenery falling away.

\--

**Author's Note:**

> Next update may be in a week or so... not sure. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
